


Miami Vice

by Stone_Princess



Series: Four Things That Never Happened to Harvey Specter [4]
Category: Justified, Suits (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Danger, Guns, Hand Jobs, M/M, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey tells Mike a story about his past that Mike finds unbelievable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miami Vice

**Author's Note:**

> Many kisses and thanks to [veritas_st](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veritas_st) for her glorious beta work and support and my beautiful [supergrover24](http://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24) for the usual: keeping me tucked, making me always appear my best and being my greatest cheerleader. Everyone should be lucky enough to have a friend like her.
> 
> Disclaimer: I owe the creators of Suits a huge debt for giving me something wonderful to work with. I do this for fun and not for profit or gain. I do not own or have any rights to the characters here within. Please do not archive without my permission.

* * *

"They shot at you!?" Mike's eyes were wide with shock. "I thought you said this was a sexy story."

"If you stop interrupting me, it will be." Harvey ran his fingers down Mike's spine, loving the way it curved and arched up. Mike was on his stomach, propped up on his elbows as Harvey talked. Harvey pushed the sheet down to the middle of Mike's thighs. Mike shivered at the touch.

"They were shooting from the railing of the yacht, so Marshal Givens, Raylan, grabs me around the waist and pulls me down. We tumbled over the edge of the dock and onto a sail boat that was moored there."

"Were they still shooting?" Mike's mouth was half open and Harvey thought it would be ridiculous looking except that it was exactly the reaction he had hoped for by telling this story when Mike asked what his most exciting case had been when he was an ADA.

"No, they stopped as soon as we were down. I don't know if they thought they had hit us, or if they just couldn't see us. I think I said something because I remember Raylan telling me to be quiet. So I just lay there, with his full weight stretched on top of me. We heard the engine of the yacht start up, even though it seemed like we were both breathing so hard and so loudly that they must have been able to easily track us if they wanted to."

"Jesus, Harvey, what did you do?"

"I grabbed his face and kissed him."

"The US Marshal?" Mike was scandalized, his cheeks pinking. It was beautiful.

"I was twenty-six. I thought we were going to die. And he was really, really good looking."

"You kissed him? What did he do?"

"He said, 'I bet you never feel more alive than you do right now,' and reached down and stroked his hand over my hard-on."

Mike sat up, looking offended. "You're making this up!"

"C'mere." Harvey reached for him. "I am not, you asked for an exciting story, now be a good boy and listen." Mike pouted like a little kid who was sure he was being put on, but he let himself be pulled up between Harvey's legs, his back to Harvey's chest, while Harvey leaned against the headboard.

Harvey wrapped his arm around Mike's chest, holding him closer and slipped his other hand down around Mike's dick, which jumped a little at the contact. Mike sighed and relaxed back against him.

"Yes," Harvey went on, "he started to stroke me right through my pants. I didn't even realize I was hard until he touched me." Harvey stroked Mike's cock demonstratively and moved his mouth right next to Mike's ear. "'Is this okay?' the Marshall asked me and I don't remember what I said, but it was really okay. When you're sure you are about to die at the hand of Russian mobsters, pretty much anything that feels good is more than okay."

Mike huffed a little as if he was still dubious about the veracity of this story, but his dick was already hard in Harvey's hand, so certainly he liked the story. Harvey kept talking while he jerked Mike off.

"Raylan struggled a little to get my pants and his open, pinned down as we were, not wanting to raise up over the edge of the boat in case they saw us and shot at us again. He was as hard as I was and he just sort of shoved as much of our clothing out of the way as he could, spit in his hand and wrapped it around both of our cocks."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Mike and Harvey worked his hips a little, pressing his own erection into Mike's back at the memory of Raylan's hand on him.

"It didn't take very long for both of us to come. I don't remember if we even kissed again. I do remember that he pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned both of us up best he could, before zipping us back up. Then he pulled out cell phone--I don't even know where he had it, those things were huge back in those days--and called for back up. We waited until we heard sirens to get up."

Mike's breathing was faster now, in time with Harvey's strokes.

"Here, let me show you," Harvey said, pushing Mike back up and tumbling them over until he was stretched over Mike, pinning him down. He spit in his hand and reached between their bodies, wrapping his hand around both of them.

"Oh!" Mike gasped and Harvey covered Mike's mouth with his own, kissing him deeply and possessively as he worked his hand between them. 

"God, you're beautiful like this," Harvey said into Mike's mouth before kissing him again.

Mike cried out when he came, pressing his face into Harvey's shoulder. Harvey didn't take much longer. He got up and got a warm wash cloth and cleaned them both up. When he crawled back into bed, Mike was propped up on one elbow.

"That was a good bed time story, Harvey. Totally made up, but good."

Harvey reached over to the night stand and grabbed his phone. "We can call the Marshal and ask him, if you like. He's in Kentucky now, not Miami anymore, but we've kept in touch over the years." Harvey grinned. Harvey scrolled through his address book until he got to 'Givens' and turned the phone to Mike. "Go ahead, call him. He's actually pretty easily amused, I'm sure he'll tell you just what happened."

Mike did not look any less dubious, but Harvey had won many times with the 'let's just call, shall we' routine. He shook his head and leaned in to kiss Harvey then sighed and sat back. "I love it when you tell me about your life before me, but I never know what to believe and what you're just making up to tease me."

Harvey could not resist Mike's already kiss reddened lips and took his mouth again. "You can believe," he said, between kisses, "that I love you and you can always trust me."

~finis~


End file.
